Team CBLT
by mooseman3
Summary: Four well known champions from the League of Legends have a bit of an accident that sends them to a brand new world.
1. Chapter 1: Caitlyn

**Well hello there, first I'd like to welcome you to this story and thank you for clicking on it. It's an idea of mine that popped into my head about a week ago and has been nothing but exciting since it came to me, any way I think that's enough of me let's get on with the first chapter.**

 **XXX**

Caitlyn

Today had not been a good day; she had been forced to wake up early due to another bank 'robbery' by Jinx. Which was made a thousand times more annoying by the fact that she hadn't actually stolen anything, She'd only blown a hole into the safe and drawn stick figures of what she assumed was Vi based on the very big hands. Her partner hadn't taken the humor so well and had punched another hole into the side of the bank, which caused the bank manager to faint.

Needless to say she had forced Vi to help clean up the debris. Then she learned that she had been called in for a match at the League of Legends, and not an important one either, it was one of those matches that were often held for entertainment. She had tried to squeeze out of it by saying that she was too busy to participate but they had somehow figured out she was lying and told her to come in.

When she arrived she had been told that the match would be a different champion from different kingdoms and city-states against champions from the Shadow Isles. Not a bad idea but it wasn't something she wanted to have randomly thrown at her, after all the champions from the Shadow Isles were some of the strongest and most ruthless among the entire roster. She had met her team minutes before the game had started, with Renekton sent to face off against Hecarim in the top half of the map and Lee Sin to share the jungle with Elise. It left Twisted Fate to cover Karthus in the middle lane of the rift, and Braum to watch her back in the bottom lane against Kalista and Thresh.

It had started off well enough, and she used that term loosely because it really hadn't. At around the ten minute mark the summoner who had been controlling Renekton had loudly announced that he didn't have time to babysit unskilled summoners and had left. Without anyone to control Renekton he had been taken out of the match to avoid him hurting anyone on his own team, but instead of ending the match and rescheduling it for another day someone thought that it was a good idea to keep it going despite her team being one man down.

So here she was, losing a match that had absolutely no purpose at all, besides give her a headache. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as the last minion in a wave was killed. Her lane partner quirked an eyebrow at this and placed a hand on her shoulder before tilting his head to the side.

"Is something the matter friend?"

She looked up at the incredibly tall Heart of the Freljord and shook her head.

"No, just tired."

"Ah, have you tried drinking goats milk? It is the best medicine, other than laughing of course."

"I haven't, but thank you for the advice Braum."

"Braum is always happy to help a friend in need."

" _Caitlyn, Twisted Fate is asking for aid in the middle lane, all of the Shadow Isle champions are beginning to gather there."_

At the command from her summoner Caitlyn gave a nod and turned toward Braum to see him already making his way toward the requested area. After trekking through the river both Caitlyn and Braum emerged next to the weakened tower to see all five champions of the Shadow Isles patiently waiting for an opportunity to attack. Twisted Fate was leaning against the tower with sweat dripping from his brow at having to hold the tower by himself against the enemy team.

At the sight of help Twisted Fate placed two fingers against his head in mock salute and greeted them before placing both hands on his back and stretching.

"Howdy."

" _Lee Sin is in position behind the enemy team."_

Braum offered a large smile and a wave while Caitlyn gave a nod in acknowledgment to her summoner and started to scan the other team. Hecarim and Thresh stood in front of Elise, Kalista and Karthus while Elise sent out the occasional spiderling to try and hurt them.

' _Tell Lee Sin that his target is Kalista, and we're ready when he is.'_

" _Got it."_

The Shadow Isle champions had managed to push the minion wave closer to the tower and Caitlyn could see the anticipation in their eyes at the upcoming fight.

" _He's ready in 3…"_

Twisted Fate spun a golden card in his right hand, as the enemy team got closer.

"… _2…"_

Braum cracked his neck and readied his shield while Caitlyn shot at the enemy minions to feign ignorance of Lee Sin's position.

"… _1 he's going in now!"_

At the announcement from her summoner Caitlyn saw a wave of energy fly out from the bushes and make contact with Kalista and immediately Lee Sin came flying out and collided with her. In less than a second Lee Sin had landed his infamous dragon kick right into Kalista's gut and sent her flying toward them. Without missing a beat Twisted Fate had sent his golden card at Kalista and as soon as it hit she saw the enemy marksman's limbs lock up and without a chance to protect herself from the combined onslaught from Caitlyn and the tower Kalista faded in a flash of light and 'died'.

The bruised and bloodied Lee Sin came toward the rest of the team, which was being chased by the menacing form of Hecarim being accompanied by his spectral riders. As soon as he got close Hecarim took a swipe at Caitlyn with his glaive, which she narrowly avoided, before Braum slammed his shield into the behemoth and slammed him against the tower. She spun and saw Twisted Fate with a chain wrapped around his arm while slowly being pulled toward the waiting figures of Thresh and Karthus.

She heard a hissing sound and spun around just in time to see Elise, in spider form, launch herself at her and had just enough time to fire her ninety-caliber net and launch herself back before Elise got the chance to sink her fangs into her. With more distance created Caitlyn managed to shoot out one of Elise's legs and with a hiss of pain she reverted to her human form.

"You'll pay for that."

With a wave of her hand Elise sent a spiderling toward the sniper, without any tools to escape Caitlyn watched the spider explode and felt herself get hit with the corrosive acid it was filled with. It burned at her skin and she fought the urge to drop her gun and cradle her wound, it was at this moment where Elise shifted back into spider form and once again threw herself at Caitlyn.

She watched almost in slow motion as the spider queen got closer, and at the last possible second her view was blocked by the large back of Braum.

"You thought you were in trouble."

She went slack jawed at the implications of Braum standing in front of her.

"You won against Hecarim?"

"Actually… Turret won against Hecarim, but Braum is the one who kept him against it, hehehe."

Caitlyn let a small smirk appear on her face, as Elise seemed to realize the situation and tried to escape, only to be hit in the back by any icy blast from Braum's shield. Slowed by the heavy force, she was quickly put down after Caitlyn fired a peacemaker to the back of her head.

Remembering Twisted Fates own predicament Caitlyn spun around and saw both Twisted Fate and Lee Sin slowly make their way toward them. When all four teammates were grouped together the card master was the first one to speak.

"Well, that could'a been worse."

"I doubt that we will be so lucky next time, for now I would suggest we stay together and take a tower."

Nobody seemed to argue with Lee Sin's idea, and with that all members of the team took the enemies first middle lane turret.

' _Maybe we actually have a chance at winning.'_

 **XXX**

' _I just had to say it.'_

After their first team fight things had gone down hill for the four-man squad, the enemy team refused to fight them under any tower and only started fights in open areas or the jungle. With only Braum at the front line their team had a serious lack of people capable of withstanding the full weight of the Shadow Isle champions. Again and again they would lose fights and objectives, and at this very moment they were potentially looking at the last team fight of the game. The enemy team had destroyed the last turret that protected their top lane inhibitor and was hovering just outside waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You got any bright ideas sheriff?"

Caitlyn would have said something had she not been deep in thought trying to actually think up a plan.

' _If Braum can occupy Hecarim like last time, no he'll need a turret for that. What if Lee Sin can single out Kalista? No she's to deep in the backline for that. Maybe-'_

Her thinking was cut off when she heard the battle cry from Hecarim signaling that he had run out of patients and had charged right at them.

Braum put up his shield to try and block him but Hecarim literally charged through him before being tangled in one of Elise's webs. Hecarim managed to stop right in front of Twisted Fate, the card master tried to throw out a golden card but before he could Hecarim used his glaive to impale him, and Twisted fate faded away in a bright light. Lee Sin jumped and landed a dragon kick straight to Hecarim's chest that sent him crashing to the ground, but wasn't prepared for the chain that wrapped itself around his leg.

With his target captured Thresh used it to pull himself toward the blind monk and sent out his lantern to bring Kalista with him. With one of his legs trapped Lee Sin did a handstand and used his free leg to quick Thresh right between the eyes, but his lack of mobility cost him and a spear from Kalista quickly put him down.

In wait seemed like less than a second half of her team had been cut down and Caitlyn hadn't been able to do anything. She took a few shots at Thresh and Kalista but had to quickly launch herself backward as Thresh threw his chain directly at her. With too much distance between her and Braum she watched as he slammed his shield into the ground and created a large icy fissure. He made it a few steps away before and explosion of dark magic forced him to his feet and multiple others made him fall face first into the ground and fade in a flash of light.

With no other choice Caitlyn turned to return to the well to avoid dying one last time but before she got the chance she felt her foot get snagged and looked down to see it stuck in a spider web.

"I told you that you'd pay."

At the sound of Elise Caitlyn turned at the last moment to see a large spider flying directly toward her. The last thing she saw was the fangs of a large spider sink into her chest.

 **XXX**

After a match on the summoners rift Caitlyn was used to waking up in soft beds with a warm blanket in their med bay. So when she opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded by trees she really didn't know what to say, she took a step forward and felt herself kick something. When she looked down she saw her rifle lying there, she quickly bent down, picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it. She glance around one more time to try and get an idea of where she was but couldn't think of anything, maybe Ionia but honestly wasn't sure.

' _So I've figured out where I'm not, sort of. Now should I start moving or stay put.'_

A rustling in the bushes behind her caused her to spin around and see what appeared to be a black and white Rammus rolling at her. When it showed no sign of stopped she jumped out of the way, the rolling thing stopped spinning and popped out of its ball to show that it was actually a black pig with white bone like armor. Caitlyn took a quick shot at it only to have her shot bounce off of its white armor, another shot at its black skin penetrated the creature and showed Caitlyn where to shoot. But before she could the creature rolled into another ball and went at her again, she dodged once again but instead of stopping the creature went back for another pass. This time when Caitlyn dodged she shot her net at the pig causing it to get tangled and unable to move even as it struggled to break free.

With no possible way to miss, Caitlyn took another shot straight through it. It squealed once before going silent. After the strange confrontation Caitlyn was able to quickly come to a decision.

' _I probably shouldn't stay in one spot for too long.'_

With her mind made up Caitlyn made her way through the thick forest to try and figure out what had happened to her.

 **XXX**

 **And there is the very first chapter of this story. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Not much else to say really other than I listened to the Thresh login music on repeat while I wrote this, which is cool since sleeping is overrated anyway. Well that's enough of me talking; as always tell me what you guys/gals thought in a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Twisted Fate

**And here's the second chapter. I honestly don't have anything to say, so without wasting any time let's get on with the story.**

 **XXX**

Twisted Fate

"Look buddy, either buy something or get lost! I don't need you touching everything with those grubby hands of yours!"

A small crowd had begun to gather as soon as the old man who owned the fruit stall started yelling at the young man who was calmly inspecting one of the old man's apples.

"Now hold your horses old timer. I gotta make sure that I'm not wasting my hard earned money on rotten fruit."

There was some slight murmuring from the crowd as the stall owners face went redder than most of his products at the young man's statement.

"Are you saying that I'm selling rotten fruit?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you can't be too careful, there's always someone out there waiting to rob you blind."

While the older man stared daggers at the disrespectful man across from him, the younger of the two sniffed the apple in his hand and tossed it high into the air before catching it again. After a moment of silence Twisted fate smirked and looked at the man from under the brim of his hat.

"Well what do ya know? Seems like your one of the good ones, but I must apologize. It would seem that, during my inspection, I lost my appetite."

With that Twisted fate lobbed the apple toward the older man who was standing slack jawed at the strangers' change of heart. He barely managed to catch the apple in both hands before his eye began to twitch erratically and the apple was crushed in his grip.

"Don't you even think of coming back to my stall ever again you runt!"

Twisted fate placed one hand in his coat pocket as he lazily raised his other hand in a mock goodbye while he made his way down the street. When he was out of sight from both the crowd and the old man Twisted fate pulled an apple out of his coat pocket and took a bite. It wasn't even hard to get the fruit into his pocket; it was easy to get the old man riled up enough to cause a commotion and gather people for his trick to work. If he had tried it with just the two of them then the chances of him getting spotted by some random passerby was large, but with everyone watching the two of them it was child's play to get them focused on something even more interesting, the apple. After all it was more than likely that most of the audience had purchased something from the geezer, and there wouldn't be a single person who wouldn't want to know if what they were buying was bad.

At the moment when he had tossed the apple into the air and pulled all of their attention to that one point, he had chosen that time to grab another apple from the stall and shove it into his pocket. He took another bite of the fruit and smirked, until another thought entered his mind and he frowned.

' _I'd still like to know how I ended up in the middle of nowhere.'_

After getting 'killed' by Hecarim Twisted Fate had awoken in the middle of some random forest, not the first time he'd done that but seeing as how he hadn't been drinking the night before it left a lot to be curious about. After regaining his sense he had walked around for a while to try and figure out where exactly he was, that was when he stumbled across the village. Taking another bite of his apple Twisted Fate turned a corner and continued to make his way through the village and glanced at the people passing him by.

' _Guess I'm somewhere in Ionia, don't know why the people always dress so funny over here.'_

Twisted Fate took one more bite of his apple before throwing it to the side when he was sure nobody was looking. The last thing he needed was someone yelling at him for littering. He tucked his other hand into his coat pocket and looked toward the sky before letting loose a sigh.

' _You'd think that the summoners at the institute would be kind enough to pick me up or at least send an apology.'_

After a moment of thought Twisted Fate shrugged his shoulders and started walking again. It wasn't like he had anywhere important to be, hell staying in some backwater Ionian village for a while seemed like a pretty good way for him to cool his head and plan out his next move.

' _I remember hearing about a new bank in Piltover, maybe I should pay it a visit…'_

While lost in thought Twisted Fate didn't notice the sound of footsteps falling in line behind him until they were directly beside him. It was nothing to be too concerned about until he felt someone clapping their hand onto his shoulder, hard.

"How about we take a walk?"

It was a gruff voice that reeked of smoke. Twisted Fate spun his head, half expecting to see the familiar face of Graves. But ended up coming face to face with a bald man with crooked yellow teeth.

' _Well, that's a face only a mother could love. If she was blind.'_

Twisted Fate took quick stock of his position and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the outdated tactic. There were a grand total of five men surrounding him, two on each of his sides and three standing behind him. Then there was the man holding his shoulder, the grip actually served two purposes; the first was that it gave the illusion of familiarity to outsiders, while the second was to hold him in place if he chose to flee. It was a trick he'd seen dozens of small time gangs use to get some quick cash. The group of men steered him down a nearby alley and when they were deep enough in the man holding his shoulder gave him a rough shove which ended up with him against a wall. Yellow teeth, the apparent leader, gave him a grin before leaning against a nearby wall.

"Alright pal since you're new here I'll explain it nice and slow. See we're interested in the good of the community and lately the community hasn't been able to make ends meet so we're kindly asking for all of your lien as a donation."

There was silence in the air and one of the men threw his had back and howled with laughter.

"I think the guy's too scared to do anything Birch."

The leader frowned and stared at Twisted Fate, who wasn't making eye contact with any of the men in the alley. Instead he was digesting everything in front of him in order to come up with a plan of action.

' _Five men, three have swords, one has an axe, one has a gun. No time to vanish, talking won't work, looks I'm gonna half to deal with this now. Stun the gun and go from there.'_

"Hey! Fork over your lien while I'm asking nice pal!"

Snapping back to reality, Twisted Fate put both hands in the air in a pacifying gesture and offered something akin to a sincere smile.

"Gentlemen, while I have enjoyed our time together I'm afraid I'm going to have to say farewell."

There was silence in the alley as the five men stared daggers at Twisted Fate, the leader pulled his sword out and pointed it at Twisted Fate's throat.

"Do I look like some type of clown to you punk?"

"You? A clown? I'd say you look more like the back end of a horse."

There was a snicker from one of the men behind Birch who spun around to see who it was. In that moment Twisted Fate slid a yellow card out of his sleeve and threw it at the man with the gun in his belt. As soon as it hit him the man's limbs locked up and he fell backwards, the four remaining men stood shocked at what they just saw and before they could react a red card slammed into the man with the axe, exploding and sending him flying backwards out of the alley. The three men who remained finally jumped into action, the leader acted first by taking a swing at Twisted Fate, which he dodged by rolling under it. He sent a fist into the jaw of the leader and then planted his boot into his chest. Twisted Fate was by no means a talented hand-to-hand fighter, but after working with Malcolm Graves for a few years, you pick up a few tricks.

Both of the other members of the gang came at him at the same time, it was almost too easy. They both raised their swords high with the intent to bring them down onto him. However Twisted Fate reacted by throwing a red card between the two of them where it promptly exploded, slamming the two of them into the nearby walls. Pleased with himself at a job well done Twisted Fate was about to leave the alley when he heard a groan behind him. He turned around to see the leader holding his gut while trying to sit himself up against the wall.

"You're dead, you hear me? Do you know who we are? You don't get to walk around Kuchinashi and disrespect us like that!"

Offering a smirk Twisted Fate kneeled down in front of the man and tipped his hat.

"From what I've seen, your group ain't exactly the most intimidating bunch around."

The chuckle started out deep in Birch's throat before building to the point where he couldn't hold it and he started to laugh in an almost hysterical manner.

"Try saying that after you've met my boss, there's not a person around who's more terrifying than him. And do you wanna know why?"

Taking Twisted Fate's smirk as interest Birch continued.

"My boss used to be a Hunter and he'll kill you without a thought."

"So?"

Birch's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

"What do you mean 'so'? My boss used to be a Hunter, what don't you get about that?"

Twisted Fate quirked his eyebrow at the man's confusion before he answered.

"Why exactly should it matter to me if your boss used to be a hunter? It's not like I haven't dealt with worse."

Cold sweat formed on Birch's brow as he processed what he had just been told.

' _A man who dealt with worse than a Hunter? What could be worse than a Hunter? Who the hell is this guy?'_

"Now if we're done here I have some urgent business to take care of."

Birch watched as the man tipped his hat and made his way out of the alley, all while stepping over the bodies of his men. After the stranger left the alley Birch tried and failed to stand up as the pain in his stomach proved to be too much.

' _Maybe sitting here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing.'_

Birch leaned his head back until he felt the cool brick against his skin and slowly felt his eyes close.

 **XXX**

' _Kuchinashi… never heard of this place before. And why was that guy going on about his boss being a former hunter? Who cares if the guy knows how to hunt wild animals, I fought giant armored bears and pirate kings.'_

It was while Twisted Fate was thinking about his earlier talk with the man in the alley that he stopped dead in his tracks.

' _What was it he was asking for again? All of my lion, no that's not right. Was it lien? What in Runeterra is lien?'_

Twisted Fate let go of an uneasy breath while he was thinking.

' _Lien… was he talking about my money? I could have sworn Ionians called their coin something else. So what could he be talking about?'_

He didn't like not knowing things, that wasn't how he worked. Being ignorant of something was the first step to getting yourself killed. With a quick look around Twisted Fate made the decision to walk back to the alley.

 **XXX**

 **And there we go; I would very quickly like to say sorry about how long this took. It was supposed to be out a while ago but sadly College has been really busy and then there's my job. I'm trying to get better at updating in a timely manner but sometimes life just doesn't want you to have nice things. Anyway the next chapter will hopefully be up a lot sooner, speaking of which between Braum and Lee Sin who do you guys want to see next. I look forward to hearing what you think and as always please review and tell me what you liked, where I can get better and your overall thoughts, till next time.**


End file.
